This invention relates generally to accessories for archery bows, and more particularly to a quick-disconnect bow stabilizer assembly.
Many accessories for archery bows are intended to facilitate use of the bow by an archer and improve aiming accuracy. One such accessory is a bow stabilizer which helps to balance the bow and absorbs shock and vibration during shooting, resulting in a more comfortable grip upon release of an arrow and greater shooting accuracy. The stabilizer typically includes a weighted shaft that screws into a threaded bore formed in the riser or handle of the bow and extends forwardly from the bow. The dimensions of many stabilizers are of such a nature that they can be unwieldy during storage and transportation. In use, the stabilizer may become snagged on brush, branches or the like during hunting, while many stabilizers are too large to fit into an archery bow case during transportation. The installation and removal of prior art archery bow stabilizers require tools that must be transported by the user and can be very time-consuming.
It would therefore be desirous to provide an archery bow stabilizer that can be quickly installed and removed. It would be further desirous to provide an archery bow stabilizer that can be installed and removed without the use of hand tools.